This invention relates generally to a flywheel assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a combination fan-flywheel-pulley assembly with an integral baffle, used in conjunction with an electric motor.
Flywheel assemblies are typically coupled to an armature shaft of a motor to maintain rotational speed of the motor by virtue of the inertia of the flywheel. In addition, fans have been mounted to a motor to cool the motor. Pulley systems are also used to transfer power from the shaft of the motor to other components. Combination fan-flywheel-pulley assemblies typically include several components joined together, using a process such as staking, to create the fan, flywheel, and pulley assembly. Once such assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,669 to Niemela.
Known fan-flywheel-pulley assemblies may have several shortcomings. The combination assemblies can be difficult to manufacture. In addition, the need for increased inertia from the flywheel requires an increase in the diameter of the flywheel, thereby increasing the size of any housing covering the assembly. Also, the performance of the fan can vary depending on the type of blade used to create the fan and depending on how efficiently the fan can circulate air through the motor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a combination fan-flywheel-pulley assembly that is simple to manufacture, maintains a low profile, and is efficient in cooling the motor.
This invention relates generally to a flywheel assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a combination fan-flywheel-pulley assembly with an integral baffle, used in conjunction with an electric motor.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a fan-flywheel-pulley assembly for use in conjunction with an electric motor is provided, the assembly generally comprising a pulley positioned about a central axis; a flywheel coupled to the pulley and positioned about the central axis, the flywheel including a baffle extending circumferentially over and in close proximity to a cylindrical wall unit of the motor, the baffle surrounding the motor to reduce air leakage between the baffle and the cylindrical wall unit; and a fan coupled to the flywheel including a plurality of radial blades and positioned about the central axis.
According to another aspect of the invention, a fan-flywheel-pulley assembly for use in conjunction with an electric motor may generally comprise a pulley positioned about a central axis; a flywheel coupled to the pulley and positioned about the central axis, the flywheel including an outer circumferential flywheel surface at least partially defining a plurality of circumferentially spaced openings, and wherein a portion of the flywheel extends circumferentially about a cylindrical wall unit of the motor from an inner diameter to an outer diameter, wherein the portion creates a baffle positioned in close proximity to the cylindrical wall unit to limit a gap between the baffle and the cylindrical wall unit; and a radial fan disposed within the flywheel and positioned about the central axis including a plurality of blades, wherein each of the plurality of blades extends at least from the inner diameter to the outer diameter of the flywheel so that one of the plurality of openings are positioned between each adjacent blade of the plurality of blades. The pulley, the flywheel, and the radial fan may be integrally formed.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, an electric motor is provided comprising a shaft rotatably mounted about a central axis and a housing enclosing the motor and including a cylindrical wall unit having a front plate connected to a front end of the cylindrical wall unit and a back plate connected to a back end of the cylindrical wall unit. Also included is an integral fan-flywheel-pulley assembly coupled to the shaft including a pulley including a circumferential pulley surface extending along the central axis; a flywheel coupled to the pulley and positioned about the central axis and extending circumferentially from an inner diameter to an outer diameter, the flywheel including an outer circumferential flywheel surface at least partially defining a plurality of circumferentially spaced openings and further including a baffle extending over and in close proximity to the cylindrical wall unit of the motor to reduce leakage of air between the baffle and the cylindrical wall unit and thereby improve air flow through the motor; and a radial fan disposed within the flywheel and positioned about the central axis including a plurality of blades, wherein each of the plurality of blades are curved and extend at least from the inner diameter to the outer diameter of the flywheel so that one of each of the plurality of circumferentially spaced openings are positioned between each adjacent blade of the plurality of blades, and wherein the radial fan draws air through the motor. The pulley, the flywheel, and the radial fan may be integrally formed.